It's Not Perving, It's Observation
by secret soubi
Summary: AsamixTakaba. Takaba learns that seeing too much of Asami can be a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

Takaba grinned to himself devilishly. He started up his computer and the necessary programs to access his camera…video camera that is.

~flashback~

"Haven't you had enough yet?!"

"What's 'enough'? Besides 'here' seems to be craving more."

"How many times are you going to say those lame lines-Ah!"

**

Asami lay sleeping. Takaba had crept out of bed and got dressed. He opened his backpack that had been confiscated by Asami earlier and took out three mini-cameras. He placed one in the bathroom, one in the living room and one in the bedroom. Takaba re-assured himself that he wasn't perving on the yakuza and was trying to find out information that he could later use against the man. Takaba had worked hard to earn the money for the cameras and he wasn't going to back out now

~end of flashback~

The three images flickered onto the screen. Asami was sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper, while smoking. After half an hour, without any movement on the screen, this cliché Asami was beginning to bore Takaba. He shut down the computer, got undressed, brushed his teeth and slipped into bed.

*******

Asami reached for his phone, and with a smirk made a call.

*******

Back in Takaba's apartment…

BANG! Takaba awoke with a start. He tuned on the light, but no one was there and nothing had been moved. He passed the sound off as the neighbours going at 'it' again and went back to sleep.

*******

Morning…

Takaba awoke groggily and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes, then in realisation stood up, got dressed and ran to his computer. Asami was awake. Takaba had doubts that the man had gone to sleep at all, however, he was now wearing no blazer and his shirt was open.

Takaba sat down and watched as Asami left his laptop on and walked into the bathroom, stripped and got into the shower. Water soaked his jet black hair, which clung to his face and neck. It ran down his broad back, flowing over well defined muscles. From the camera's position in the corner of the ceiling, Takaba could unmistakably see Asami's hand slide down his torso, lower…lower.

Takaba jolted out of his trance to find his jaw slack and when he looked down at himself in disbelief, straining against the front of his jeans. Takaba tentatively put his hand in his trousers and pants and began rubbing himself. Panting with need, cheeks flushed, he barely noticed Asami leave the bathroom. Takaba groaned with frustration, in need of something else. He leaned forward onto the computer desk and had just slipped two fingers into himself. He moved his fingers towards his climax.

Suddenly, Asami flickered onto the screen, clad in towel and placed his laptop in front of the camera. Takaba's eyes widened at the sight of himself on the screen. The image only made him hotter as he saw lust filled eyes and moisture gathering on his skin. His pink lips parted and let out wanton cries. Takaba bit his bottom lip as he braced himself on the desk with the hand he was rubbing his front with. One last thrust of his fingers and Takaba came with a gasp.

When he came to his senses, he looked at the screen, with Asami no where in sight, and just catches the sound of the apartment door slamming shut. Takaba slid to the floor deep in thought.

* * *

To be continued...

If anyone has any pervy thoughts on what kind of sex scene should happen next, please comment. Your ideas will be much appreciated. ^_^

P.S. This is dedicated to Secret Ritsuka due to all help with this fanfic and past ones.


	2. Chapter 2

The waiting was torture for Takaba. His spying had led to the inevitable infiltration of his apartment, but he was not giving in without a fight. He had managed to barricade his door with what little furniture he had. Takaba however knew deep down that he could not escape fate or Asami, who would blow a hole in the wall if he had to.

"Takaba", the boy jolted in his empty flat, "Come out or I'll blow a hole in the wall if I have to"

_I knew it!_

He thought quickly. Maybe if he was submissive then his punishment will be lessened. But it was unlikely for Asami to forget or be forgiving. Still…he didn't want his apartment to be destroyed.

Takaba decided to give in to save his flat. He just about had time to drag the small dining table, which was at the front of the barricade, back to its original position, when Asami forced open the door, making the rest of his belongings fall over and scrape across the floor.

"Hey, stop, be careful!"

Asami stepped over the threshold and fallen furniture. The power emitting from the man choked Takaba.

"Ha Ha-Hey, Asami calm down. Okay?"

Asami grabbed hold of the boy's shirt, nearly raising Takaba off the ground.

"You are quite the little pervert, watching a man shower like that" The man spoke, looking straight into the other's eyes, a grin playing on his face.

Takaba avoided his gaze replying defensively, "I-it's observation so- hang on you- you did _that_ on purpose!" Takaba whipped his head up to face the devious yakuza.

"_that?"_ He questioned, acting oblivious, with the most un-Asami-like look Takaba had ever seen. "What did I do then? Show me." The older man held out his hand.

Remembering his apartment and belongings, which included his precious cameras, were at risk, he fearfully grasped the outstretched hand and ran it down Asami's torso, slowly descending to his crotch.

"T-there." Takaba withdrew his shaky hand, a bit pink in the face.

Asami, still maintaining his smirk, which was fuelled by Takaba's embarrassment and humiliation, took his hand off his groin and pushed the photographer backwards onto the table, which was just about large enough to fit him on. He then pinned Takaba down, one hand securing his wrists above his head and the other gripped the boy's manhood. Asami, making the restraining look easy, put a stop to all Takaba's wriggling by squeezing tightly onto his delicate area.

"…hurts"

"No-one's a bigger masochist than you, Akihito."

Asami squeezed again, which got more whining in return. Takaba began to writhe and when his hands were released they immediately clawed at Asami's groping hand. The boy weakly held onto the man's arm with trembling hands.

Takaba began to grow erect, which Asami noticed straight away.

The cockiness shined in his eyes, as the yakuza murmured, "slut".

"I-I'm not…haa"

"You're enjoying my hand"

Takaba unable to reply was suddenly very aware that he still had his trousers on and that they were very restricting. As he grew harder and harder the material slowly began to torment him.

Asami used his other hand to tease Takaba's nipple through his shirt, which was replied by a growing number of moans. Asami left the boy no time to rest as he leaned over and bit the other nipple, through the soft fabric, his teeth clenching the swollen bud. Both nipples became visibly erect under his clothing.

"Ahh…Asami…painful"

Takaba was completely ignored as the man continued to cruelly torture his sensitive spots. Tears of the painful pleasure ran down the boy's face.

"Hmm", Asami looked up pitying the boy. "How about I give you a treat now?" He said while releasing his hold.

"oh…oh", Takaba lay panting on the table, which the older man took as an opportunity to strip the smaller body of unnecessary clothes. His trousers and pants landed on the floor, freeing his staining member.

Asami lifted Takaba's legs over his shoulders, raising his ass off the table, while the man kissed, sucked and nibbled his way up the pale thighs. A lusty blush appeared on Takaba's cheeks as he realized how exposed he was. While he was half naked, in full view to Asami, who was still fully dressed.

Takaba felt himself lowered as his bare ass touched the cold table. Asami gave him no time to yelp as he engulfed his member.

"Ah aah". Throaty cries escaped Takaba's open mouth as he witnessed the erotic site of Asami sucking his hardened cock. The boy clung to the edge of the wooden furniture when he saw the slick tongue lick the tip while feeling a finger inserted into him, rubbing his prostrate. Asami pulled his head away just in time for the shuddering boy to spray his seed over his top.

"You'r…still…not done…ye-AH!"

Asami licked from his balls to his quivering hole, causing Takaba to shoot his head back on the table, which also made his delicate, sore nipples rub on his shirt.

"Ngh", the boy groaned, hard again.

Pushing Takaba's legs up to his chest, Asami bent down slightly, he licked the twitching hole then slipped his tongue inside.

"Wha-?" Takaba was shocked; the yakuza had never serviced him so much.

The boy was given no more time to think, when Asami moved his tongue further inwards.

"Don't…mmm", Takaba once again raised his head in an attempt to see Asami pleasuring him. Never before had he felt so wanton; his moans louder than usual, the tingling sensations stronger than normal.

"N-no more~ c-can't staaand any…ah ah"

Asami wriggled his tongue deeper while stretching the hole wider with his fingers. The wet organ tickled inside. Takaba saw stars for a few seconds, while subconsciously lifting his shirt to his collarbone, revealing pink swollen nipples.

"s-stop-ah-AHHHH!"

Asami withdrew his tongue then pinched and twisted hard on Takaba's nipples until he came. The yakuza ran his hand down the fluid coated chest, while he looked at the dazed, panting boy.

Takaba's heavy lids fluttered open wide, when he saw Asami unfastening his trousers and raising his own still trembling legs. Too exhausted to resist or say anything, Takaba simply watched as the dark haired man pressed the damp tip of his member to his entrance. The photographer had anticipated Asami's next move and so reached out for shoulders to cling to.

The yakuza lowered his torso, so he had easy access to Takaba's neck and thrust in. The boy gripped the back of the man's suit and arched backward, his fair skinned neck meeting Asami's lips.

"Asamiiii~", he ground out, clutching onto the older man, who had paused to lick Takaba's neckline up to his lips, pushing his tongue inside. He then nudged forward inside the boy to brush his still throbbing prostrate.

"nnn-AH." Takaba broke the kiss to fling his head back in ecstasy. More tears of pleasure flowed down his rouge cheeks. Little touches were magnified, as Takaba's hot body skimmed the cool table surface. The strong hands gripping his thighs more tightly with each pound.

Half conscious, Takaba saw Asami's eyes staring at his face, not giving away anything. The boy could hear the fast beating of his heart amongst the lewd moans that no longer felt like they were his.

In the haze, Takaba mustered, "A-asami-haa-ah"

"I think I will be keeping those cameras if it makes you this horny, Akihito."

Takaba barely heard the words, as he released for the third time and let himself pass out.

"For observation of course"

* * *

At Ktina21's request I made it table sex with all the smexiness I could. I hope I fulfilled your expectations. :D

Should I end it here...?


End file.
